History of The Academy ( TOR
With the decision to once again reform various Enclaves through out the Galaxy, the Jedi Council has asked that the Histories of these temples be told once again. The Council has asked Jedi Scholars to record the history of an Enclave known as Force Academy The Following is the complete known history of temple. History of the Obroa-Skai Enclave In the years that followed, the galaxy slowly rebuilt itself. Torn open by the destruction of the wars, it was now a time of healing, stability and regrowth. After facing extinction, the Jedi Order grew more determined not to let it happen again, spreading itself out once again through out the galaxy. The Council pushed for the establishment of Enclaves and temples through out the galaxy to help strengthen the Order. Master Cevit Eage was called forth to the Council, it was decreed that he was to head out with a handful of students and Republic resources and take the teachings of the Order to other worlds. The Republic backed these pushes, beleiving it would help establish strong holds and loyalty to the Republic should anything ever attempt to fight the Republic again. Master Eage set out for Obroa-Skai , a world of deserts, grasslands, mountians, and home to a large collection of ancient Jedi relics. The planet was specifically chosen by the Council, to help protect the relics, while studying the connections to the past. The years went by, the temple grew. Locals reffered to it as a force academy, even though the temple saw itself more as defenders of peace. Many students of the Order came to study, as well as many children from the near by planets, building their ranks, and helping. The Return Peace and stability followed, and so did the ignorance. Returning from the Unknown Regions, the Sith Empire struck with ferocity, catching much of the Republic off guard. And were quickly overwhelmed in most areas. The Jedi and the Republic despite years of strengthening and stability, were no match. Answering the call to arms, Jedi through out the galaxy left there temples and help lead the forces of the Republic in battle. Many of the jedi at the temple on Obroa-Ski went to serve the Republic, lead by Master Eage, they quickly gained a reputation for their skill, and knowledge in the ways of the Force, making them formidable oppenents on the battlefield With all wars there is death. Many Jedi feel, and the temple began to suffer casualties as the Masters, Knights, and skilled Padawans found themselves in the frontlines, their scarfices were all in vain as the Republic struggled, unable to win any major victories as the Sith Empire swept through the galaxy Sacrifice The tide always turns, it was at Bothawui , Ten standard years after the invasion the Republic lead by the Jedi were able to achieve a major victory. Under the command of Republic Navy, the temples fleet of warships under leadership of Master Klek Drego, held their line heroically under the massive Sith onsalught on the planet. Taking a direct battering the Fleet could do nothing more then wait for the Republic Navy to send what it could but they too were caught up in the assult. As Sith forces began a final push as the Republic numbers slowly dropped, the line held. Master Drego gave the command for the Fleet to hold its ground in the face of the Sith warships. Knowing time was not on their side, but the Sith forces could not pass. Pushing forward, the fleet held its line, crusier after crusier slowly vanishing ina ball of debris and fire, knowing the Republic Fleet was inbound Master Drego issued a direct order to those who wanted to evacuate to do so now, the crew knew what they faced, and yet no one thought about abandoning the ship. The stubbornness resulted in the near complete destruction of all naval forces of the temple, Master Drego scarficing himself as his flagship rammed the Sith Fleet as the Republic Navy streamed in, the collision caused chaos, taking out communication for much of the Sith Fleet, while making easy work for the fleet, it was one of many scarficing made by the Republic, which resulted in a massive moral boost, finally triumphing over the Sith Empire, but the war was not over... Conclusion and the Sacking The War dragged on, each side at stages holding the upper hand. Many felt that in the end, no one was getting any closer to anything other then total destruction, worlds lay ravaged, the death toll was enormous but they both knew, this was far from over. Fighting through out the galaxy the Jedi from the temple on Obroa-Ski, fought bravely defending the peace. Through out the years of the war, the temple lost many of its Masters, Knights, and Padawans. When unable to return to Obroa-Ski, many spent their time on Coruscant , there it felt the war was so far away, and with the war slowing, many believed themselves safe. With rumours of a truce circulating, it soon became real, as parties from both sides headed to Alderaan , the Council made request for the temple to send a deligate to help watch over proceedings, one of the few remaining Masters was sent to Alderaan while the rest were either on far off worlds fighting, with the Republic Navy, or on Coruscant resting and planning with the Senate, the Council and the high ranking Officers. The Sacking of Coruscant had once again caught the Republic off, able to infiltrate the system under the guise of peacefull intentions the Truce was providing, Sith forces pushed on, landing in numbers as they destroyed as much as they could to help gain an upper hand in the treaty negotiations. The Jedi temple had been directly assulted, many of the Obroa-Skai temple Jedi had been inside when the Sith arrived, and while many fought bravely, very few jedi walked away with their lives... With the Treaty amended and signed, the war had ended, and there was peace The Result Controlling nearly half of the known galaxy each, the Repubic, and Sith Enpire both withdrew to lick their wounds from the massive war, each still not backing down, but each unable to finsih the other one off with out destroying themselves Respecting the Treaty, the Jedi withdrew to Tython , the ancient homeworld of the Order, from there they meditated, and healed. Those who had once called Obroa-Ski home, began to their journey home, into now Sith controlled territory. The peace held for many years, and the survivors of the great war once again started teaching and training the next generation of Jedi, the temple began to refer to its self as Force Academy, the one time nick name had grown on many of the Masters. Nothing Ever Ends... It had been years since the treaty had been signed, when the Sith Empire finally came to Obroa-Skai . An ambitious Lord on the Dark Council had got word of artifacts of a force sensitive nature on the planet, and took a fleet to the planet in an attempt to claim them for themselves. Not wanting to risk destruction of these items, they would not risk obitial bombardment of the planet. Down below, the Academy, was becoming away of the approaching darkness, holding out hope that the Sith would adhere to their treaty, but they knew they could not be brought to provocation and have their actions bring war upon a crippled Republic. Touchdown The Sith forces landed and headed out, their destiniation, the temple. The remaining Masters stepped out of the temple grounds, in an attempt to successflly negotiate, when the first strike hit the temple, a massive explosion rocked the grounds. Master Cage, gave the order for all Academy members to make for safety, making sure as much of the anicent relics, and all the members of the Academy were safe. The Padawans were herded aboard the ships taken what belongings they could, while many Knights and Masters took what they could and loaded them securly into the docks, not even half finished, when the first of the Empires troopers and force sensitives began to enter the grounds. Showdown Igniting his saber, Master Eage raised it above his head ina ready position, as the first lines broke through the first doors. Taking out many of the undertrained and fairly inexperienced troopers that tried to enter, as more explosions shock the temple. Smoke began to fill the hall ways, as pilots prepped the ships, here and there Sith Forces broke through forcing the Academy to defend itself. Slowly pushing back and holding off the advance, Master Eage was able hold them at bay for now as he watched the transports slowly load, attempting to lead them away from the shuttle bay and to areas that would suit him. One by one, the shuttles began to move away from temple, the last one waited anxiously for Master Eage, he rounded the corner to the docking bay, many of the Elder members of the temple were inside the shuttle. The wall suddenly exploded, the dust and smoke filled the air, it slowly cleared. With the clearing of the air, there stood the hooded figure of the Dark Council , surrouned by large amount of aimed blasters, and ignited red blades in his direction. In the silence which took forever, both sides stared each other down, the hooded figure waiting to give the order to shoot at any second. The silence broke. The ship was ready, and many screamed out for Master Eage to step aboard, and they would head to safety. Gripping his saber tightly, exhauseted, and bloodly from defending the Academy. “Send as many as you want, one by one, two at a time or all at once, it makes no matter to me!” he cried out, “You shall not pass!” The Councilor snickered, and with that the sound of igniting blades, as the remaining Masters of the Academy stepped out of the shuttle and joined Eage at his side, raising their sabers, the doors of the shuttle closed with a hiss The Dark Councilor stood watching knowing his purpose for this invasion was shuttling to orbit, calling his lightsaber to his side, he ignited it, the blood red blade extended. His face hidden in the darkness, looked up and he uttered “So be it, jedi!” Giving a flick of his wrist, the blaster bolts rang out, with many jumped forward to engage light saber to lightsaber while the Dark Councilor slowly moved forward. The Masters gave a cry, and ran forward to meet the oncoming advancement. Ducking, diving, slashing and parrying as they took down their oppenents. Like a pile of leaves, the bodies of the fallen soon began to stack, but endlessly the numbers poured in while the Dark Councilor stood motionless watching, seemingly amused at this mass slaughter. One by one they fell, over whelmed by the massive numbers, while in the sky in the cracks in the ruined ceiling, the shuttles pushed for orbit, and escape. The Dark Councilor, raised his hand , the forces stopped. Master Eage slowly got to his feet, blood dripping from his mouth, his left forearm cut clean off, gripping his saber in his right hand as he awkwardly found his feet. “You have been rather amusing Jedi, but you have wasted mine time, and I do not have what I came to claim, now you will die!” With a wave of his hand, he picked Eage up, as he dropped his saber and used his only hand to try and free his throat from the froce choke he had been put in. The Dark Councilor rasied him higher, freely slamming the exhausted old jedi into the ruined walls, reaching out through the force for something, he noticed the thermal explosives attached to the dead Empire troopers, reaching out through the force he was able activate a group of detonators, as the Dark Councilor toyed with him, noticing the small smirk on Eages face as he choked the life out of him. Realising something was up, he dropped Eage to the floor. Pushing himself up he looked directlyat the hooded figure as the white explosion engulfed the temple. Light Always Shines Through Many felt the distubances, as one by one the Masters who stayed behind fell, still not out of it yet, those who had escaped still were not safe, knowing they had a long journey ahead after they made it passed the war ship hovering above the planet, soon the ship opened fire, transport after transport vanished in a gulf of flames, more and more felt their friennds vanish through the power of the force. Looking out of the shuttles, many witnessed the final explosion that rocked the temple, a massive fireball headed skywards, and they all felt their old master become one with the force. Once in space, the escaping shuttles dodged the attack from the Sith warship, making contact with the remenants of Defender Fleet, they managed to escape the system, heading for they only place they knew they could now call home. Tython. Years after the destruction of Force Academy on Obroa-Skai , those that survived had successfully intergratted themselves into the training and system that the Order ran on Tython . After a time, many on the Council began to sense a dark disturbance, something was coming, and with that, the Council once again gave the Order to start preparing, granting once again that Force Academy rise up and defend the peace... Category:The Old Republic Category:Guild